


It's What's Inside of Us that Matters

by fabiola__13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabiola__13/pseuds/fabiola__13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clarke leaves Camp Jaha she encounters new people that will help broaden the views of the Sky People</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fanfiction EVER and I dont't know if it's good or bad so please comment to give me advice. Also English is not my first language even if I wish it was... so if you notice some errors i would be grateful to have them pointed out so that I can improve.

After leaving Camp Jaha behind Clarke started heading towards Mount Weather, with every step that she took all the faces of the ones who died since the 100 landed on earth crossed her mind and the tears that she tried to keep in started falling. She walked for hours and when she neared Mount Weather she heard some voices, she slowed down and crept towards the voices as silently as she could. With every step closer that she took she could distinguish that the voices were coming from a man and a woman, she hid behind a tree and watched them trying to understand what they were doing there.

The woman, or girl for she couldn’t be more than 19 years old, had short dark hair and pale skin, she was tall and dressed like a grounder warrior but the only weapon on her that Clarke could see from where she was hidden seemed to be some type of spear on her back. From where she was hidden Clarke couldn’t see the man that was with the girl so she crept even closer to see and hear them both. After finding a suitable hiding spot she spied them.

“You are too kind hearted brother. I understand burying the children, because even if their parents killed hundreds of our people they were innocent. What I don’t understand is your desire to give proper burial even to the adults.”. Clarke’s eyes widened when she heard the girl speaking in English to the man.

She could only see the man from his back, he was tall and was wearing a hood. He was digging into the ground with a rudimentary shovel. She could that there were already a couple of graves covered with some flowers.

“Because I think that in death we’re all alike, so the least we can do I make no distinction to whom gets a burial or not. Kayla we didn’t get to bury our parents like they would have liked because they were torn from us by the reapers and the Mountain Men, but we can bury these parents with their children.” The man had a rough but kind voice, he stopped digging when the girl, Kayla, stopped near him. From where she was hidden Clarke could see that the girl had the body of a little girl in her arms and that she had a sad look on her face. The girl deposited the little body in the grave just dug with extreme care, and after that her and the man began covering it with soil. After they were finished the man crouched to take some flowers from the ground that he then put on top the grave while his sister watched him with a concerned frown.

“You must be thirsty, why don’t you go inside and drink something? I can dug some other graves and you can bring the bodies.” The girl said to her brother gently. From where she was Clarke could only make out that her eyes were a light color. The man only nodded and went inside. Clarke stared at his covered back wondering why he was wearing a hood even when he was alone with his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

After the man had disappeared inside the mountain Clarke returned her gaze to the grounder girl, she had started digging the moment her brother’s back had turned. After a while the girl removed the coat and the spear from her back before she started digging again. Clarke studied her clothing, it was different compared to Lexa’s , the back of the girl’s shirt was practically nonexistent and it didn’t have any sleeves making it possible for Clarke to see that she had what appeared to be a very intricate tribal tattoo on her upper back and left arm. On her lower back under the shirt Clarke could barely see the hilts of two knives, the only pieces of armor that she could were the leather bracers on the girl forearms. Clarke didn’t know why but something about the girl reminded her of Bellamy, and for the first time since the end of the Mountain people she longed for a pad of paper and a pencil, maybe if she could draw the girl she could understand why she reminded her of Bellamy.

A noise coming from the entrance of the mountain distracted Clarke from her musings on the grounder girl. After turning her head she saw the man coming back with two little bodies in his arms. She felt a pang in her heart seeing someone who just said they had lost so much because of the mountain men treat those little bodies with so much care. She again marveled at how different these two grounders were from those she had met before, she doubted the others would have done something similar for their enemies.

“Kayla put your coat back on. It’s not summer anymore, you’re going to catch a cold.” The man said with an exasperated tone. Clarke had to stifle a laugh when she heard the vexed groan that the girl let out at her brother’s words.

“Come on Caleb! Let me enjoy the warmth and the sun while it lasts. You know I hate it when it starts snowing. I always fear that I'm going to lose my toes while I’m out hunting because of the cold. I'm very fond of them I’ll have you know, they've been with me for my whole life. I'd be very upset if they were to fall off my feet!” She said with an indignant huff, but Clarke knew that she was joking from the small smile on her face.

After he posed gently the little bodies near the grave that his sister had just dug Caleb sidled up next to her to bump her shoulder teasingly. “ I’m very aware of how fond you are of your toes, Kayla, you complain about losing them every time you go out hunting during winter.” He said fondly.

While she was listening to them tease each other Clarke couldn’t stifle a bark of laughter, after realizing what she just did her hand went to cover her mouth while her eyes widened in alarm. Even if she knew it was futile she hoped that they didn’t hear her laugh, her hopes crashed when the girl stilled and turned her head slowly in Clarke's direction, her hand was already on the hilt of one of her knives.

Kayla motioned silently for her brother to go hide himself inside the mountain, Caleb hesitated but she turned to glare at him to do as she said, his shoulders hunched but he did what she asked. After seeing the girl's expression, Clarke knew that she would do anything to protect her brother from any perceived threat so she lifted her hands in the air to show that she wasn't armed and slowly got to her feet. Kayla frowned confused when she saw Clarke.

“Clarke? You just got your people back you shouldn’t be here! “. Clarke and Kayla's heads snapped in the voice's direction.


End file.
